Need
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: "Well well...we may have an audience after all..." His hand ran down to grasp the base of Altair's cock, stroking torturously slow.


**- :. .: -**

**..:NEED:..**

**- :. .: -**

**Disclaimer:** Assassin's Creed and all of its characters are property of UbiSoft. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Assassin's Creed

**Author:** Heian Edenwood  
><strong>Co-Author<strong>: miyabi121190

**Beta-Reader: **-

**Listening to:** -

**Pairing:** AltairxMalik

**Warnings:** Cussing and mild sexuality - you have been warned.

**Author's Note:** A little RP between me and a friend. It was just something for the both of us to get an idea of what our writing styles and characterizations are like. So please forgive us if Altair and Malik seem OOC. D:

Altair played by me.  
>Malik played by friend~<p>

...I feel so potty-mouthed.

**Summary:** -

* * *

><p><strong>- :. .: -<strong>

**.:CHAPTER 1:.**

_-:Subservience:-_

_"Well well...we may have an audience after all..." His hand ran down to grasp the base of Altair's cock, stroking torturously slow._

**- :. .: -**

Altair growled and flopped around on the pile of cushions he was lounging on. Eyeing the man behind the table balefully, he opened his mouth to speak before he shut it again. Malik had been rather… curt the last time he had complained about being bored and unattended to an hour ago.

A few more minutes passed before Altair let out an impatient huff. Damn it all. He was grandmaster. If he could take off time from his own busy schedule, Malik ought to have time to attend to him. Setting his resolve, Altair walked over to Malik's desk boldly. He raised a finger, about to speak, before closing it when Malik glanced at him. Opting to simply standing behind Malik, Altair leaned over Malik's shoulder to look at the map he was working on, ignoring the slight shiver the man let out when he accidentally brushed against him and the slight twitch in his eye.

Damn that novice. Damn his presumptuousness. Damn his obnoxious grumbling. Damn his complaints. Damn it all.

Malik had absolutely no desire to draw out any of these tedious maps before him. What he wanted to do was storm over to Altair and rip those robes off him. Damn him for how he turned him on.

Everything had been moderately bearable (with him sneaking the occasional glance at the grandmaster) after he'd tactfully told Altair to "shut the fuck up" an hour ago. And then Altair had decided to strut over to his desk. Oh. That ass. The way it looked so poun-damn it. Altair was distracting him again.

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the presence of the other behind him, Malik continued drawing his maps, scratching out the increasing number of errors. And then HE leaned over his shoulder and brushed against him.

Shivering at the sensations running through him, Malik didn't notice that he'd pressed the quill a little too hard till it broke. Swearing, though never quite able to take his mind off the fact that Altair smelt amazingly musky-and ever since when had heat radiated off him like that?-, Malik snapped, "Altair, go si-"

Altair had had enough of being ignored. Taking advantage of the convenient position, Altair gave a long lick on the lobe of Malik's ear. "Safety and peace, Malik."

Malik let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and shuddered. Allah. The way Altair had said his name… it had sounded so deliciously vulgar. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing pulse, Malik replied, "Safety and peace, Altair."

Altair paused for a moment, golden eyes gazing at the man who suddenly looked very flushed. And what was that smell suddenly rolling off Malik? He leaned closer to Malik's slightly parted lips, warm breath ghosting out and whispered huskily, "Fuck me?" Ha. That ought to get his attention.

Malik's eyes narrowed as he stared the other man down, knowing he'd been made a fool of by such tricks before. But that request… it had piqued his interest. He licked his lips, his arm wrapping around the assassin and pinning him against the bureau desk. "Where and how hard?"

The grandmaster grinned ferally as his back hit the wood of the desk. Giving a playful nip to Malik's lips, Altair leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Malik. "On this desk. I want you to fuck me so hard that I howl. Let all of Jerusalem know whose bitch I am. I want you to fuck me till I cum on this desk without touching myself. And you'll remember this each time you work on a map or instruct novices at this desk."

Malik's nips were a little less playful as he drank up those words, his breath shuddering as he pushed the man back down onto his back, right on top of his map and smearing the ink until his work was completely undone, as was Altair's tunic, every one of his belts, as deftly as anyone with two hands and a hell of a lot of experience could manage. "You will scream for release and every person in this city will know my name because of you..."

Altair chuckled darkly as he placed both his hands onto Malik's hips and pushed them forward. Moaning as he ground his hips to Malik's, he growled, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Lust-ridden eyes flashed mischievously and scarred lips quirked, "Or are you too much of a pussy to handle me?"

Malik braced a knee against one of the lower shelves of his desk, pushing his hips hard into Altair's as his hand wound into the man's hand and yanked his head back, his teeth clamping on the assassin's throat. "I'll show you who's the pussy here," he growled then sucked a vivid hickey into the man's neck then moved down to his chest.

Altair's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a guttural moan at the sensation of Malik's teeth biting into his neck. Batting Malik's hand away from his head, he returned the favour, yanking at Malik's hair whilst nibbling and worrying his lower lip. Hooking the left foot to the back of Malik's foot, he gave a firm pull, sending Malik swinging down onto the desk with him above. Placing both hands beside Malik's head and pinning him with his hips, Altair smirked cockily. "You want to fuck my ass?"

A rough grope to Malik's ass.

"You want to pound me hard?"

A teasing gyration of hips.

"I know I want you to."

Altair leaned forward as he sneered, "Earn it."

Malik growled darkly and seized one of Altair's hands then twisted and grabbed the other, reversing the positions to where the assassin was on the floor in front of him instead. "No. Now I want to fuck your face if only to shut you up awhile."

Altair face was flushed with arousal as he went slightly limp from Malik's actions. "Oh?" Groping Malik's bulge with his free hand, Altair grinned, "You want to fill me up with your cum on both ends?" Golden eyes were filled with mirth. "What makes you think I'll believe that you can handle all that?"

"It should not be a matter as to whether I can handle that, but if you can." Malik gripped down on Altair's hand and brought the man's face close to the slight tent in his breeches. "Untie it then do as you're told and suck me off. If your job is unsatisfactory I'll make you do it again until you get it right."

Golden eyes glinted in arousal and amusement. "And what if I refuse?"

"What if I do this?" Altair grinned as he mouthed along the erect length enclothed with the breeches.

Malik gave a quiet groan, arching his hips some into that mouth then tightening his grip on the assassin's hair. "Fucking tease me...you will be made to do it over again..."

Altair looked up at Malik impassively, ignoring the tightening grip in his hair. Closing his eyes, he stubbornly resumed licking and mouthing along the length. Chuckling quietly at the soft groans emitted from Malik, Altair grinned as he gave teasing nip on the man's clothed cock.

The hand on Altair's head moved down, running through the man's hair then gripping down rather spastically as a particularly sensitive place was hit. He snapped his knee up and hit the assassin in the head with it, not hard enough to hurt him but to get his attention. "Untie them and do it right, fucking novice."

Altair felt a surge of arousal rush down below as Malik kneed him in the head. "Yes... master."

The sarcastic inflection implied mockery but Altair made no other move to rebel as deft fingers untied the laces. Licking his lips at the turgid length that sprung out before him; Altaif pursed his lips before giving the drooling head a teasing lick.

Malik's teeth clamped down on his lip as automatically his hips pushed forward into the hot, wet confines of Altair's mouth until he could feel the man's nose brushing against the dense brush of short, coarse hair around the base of his cock. "I should make you gag around it," he snarled, pushing the head further into Altair's throat as he said it.

Altair felt himself gag slightly at the sudden intrusion of Malik's cock and placed both his hands on Malik's hips to pull away. He found himself unable to, however, as Malik steadily pushed his head forward towards his body.

Forcing his throat to relax, and swallowing a few times in the process, Altair felt his lips stretch tightly around the girth of Malik's length. His head swam as the musky scent of Malik's cock washed over him and wafted around him. Moaning at the light-headed feeling, Altair blindly groped at Malik's ass before shifting down to palm his own rising erection through his breeches.

The hand at Altair's crotch was kicked away and replaced by a mysteriously bare foot (when'd Malik lost his boot?) that pressed down and shifted a bit with every movement of his hips. He continued to grip down on Altair's hair as he forced the man to suck him off, groaning loudly in his throat as the pressure increased around the head of his cock from the repetitive swallowing he was required to do.

Altair's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he whimpered with arousal. How had he gotten to the point of defying Malik to being this aroused? Altair attempted to push Malik's foot away from his crotch but stopped all for the warning pressure applied.

Muffled whimpers leaked from his lips as Altair bobbed his head up and down Malik's crotch. Moments passed as Altair soon found that having Malik's foot on his crotch wasn't such a bad position. Altair moaned at the combined sensations of his crotch rubbing onto Malik's foot and the sensuous taste of Malik's precum. Giving a few more sucks at Malik's cock, Altair took the opportunity at the slackened grip to pull off. Licking off the thin trickle of saliva and precum that had escaped down the side of his mouth, he croaked hoarsely, "M-Malik... please... fuck me..."

"Needy little bitch," Malik growled then tightened his grip once more, pulling Altair up then forcing him over the desk with his face pressed into the half-dry mess of his map. He yanked down the assassin's breaches and shoved Altair's robes up to expose him further, immediately shoving two fingers straight into the man's ass and twisting them roughly into his prostate. "Beg me," he snarled. "Louder."

Altair let out a yelp and a pleased growl when he was slammed into the wooden desk. Gods. Malik. All that raw strength. He craved it. His thoughts were scattered, however, when Malik shoved his fingers into him and pressed against his prostate.

"Hnf," Altair was a complete panting mess now, mind barely comprehending the pleasure coursing through him, "M-Malik..."

"Now now, little fledgling," the Dai purred in his ear, his hand running along the outside of Altair's thigh, his fingertips gripping into the muscle hard, "You're being entirely too quiet..."

With that, he pushed in a third finger, bending them all at the knuckle and pressing fiercely into the assassin's sweet spot.

Altair shuddered at the fingers running and pressing over his body. He let out a desperate whine as Malik pressed yet another finger into him. OH G-nnn-how the fuck was he supposed to be l-ohfuckrightthere.

Needy breaths. "M-Malik... please... please..."

Malik's press intensified as his nails dug into Altair's thigh, drawing angry red furrows in his skin. He groaned hungrily into the assassin's ear as he pushed his hips forward, pressing the other's into the hard wood of the desk. He lifted a leg to gring hard into the man's crotch from below. "Louder."

"Oh... yesss..." Altair hissed in relief at the increased pressure and the sudden presence of Malik's knee on the bottom of his crotch.

The fingers and knee stilled.

Altair's eyes snapped open even as Malik groaned in his ear. W-what the fuck? Annoyance spiked his arousal, only serving to cause his body to heat up further and for him to notice more and more of Malik's heat and scent all around him.

Head clearing slightly and growling in his chest, Altair shoved his back backwards. "Fuck you Malik. I'm going to get you to fuck me now."

The single strong hand wound into Altair's hair and shoved his head right back down, pressing it into the wet ink stains on his ruined map and smearing the stuff across the assassin's cheek. He smirked, his eyes glinting evilly as he tightened his grip on the man's hair. "What was that, novice?"

Altair moaned out loud just as his face was slammed right back into the desk. He barely registered the wet fluid staining his cheek. His chest heaved at the excitement of battle and sex, adrenaline coursing wildly through his veins.

It was on.

Snarling, he ripped Malik's hand off his head and shoved his body backwards, unbalancing Malik. Sweeping his foot out, he tripped Malik. Baring his teeth, he leered over at the man lying on the ground. Not giving him a moment to react, he swooped down and pinned Malik with both hands. Lips and teeth attacked his neck, raising dark and angry bruises.

He would take what was his.

Letting his tongue slip out, he licked a steady trail down Malik's neck to his chest. He shuddered in delight at the heavy taste and smell of sweat, sex, violence... and Malik.

Malik's chest heaved as his neck and chest were abused, his brow furrowing as he arched up slightly, his erection straining against his breeches. But he wouldn't let Altair have his way, oh no. Malik yanked his hand free at the same time bringing his leg up, using his considerable weight and strength to force Altair down onto his back, glaring down hard into his face.

"Fucking novice... learn your place! Right here on your back, under me...that's where you belong," he snarled then sat up, straddled across Altair's waist.

Altair struggled wildly, cock swinging wildly, desperation getting the better of him. "Then fuck me, you bastard."

Snarling, he spit into Malik's face. His chest was flushed and heaving, sweat pouring off him profusely. Moments passed with Altair thrusting his hips futilely before he finally gave up and simply lay there, panting profusely. Then he licked Malik's cheek apologetically.

Leaning up into his ear, he murmured huskily, "Don't you remember how tightly I squeeze around you?"

Soft licks across a stubbled jaw.

"How I'm so tight and hot."

Altair shivered as Malik's rough stubble scraped over his cheek.

"How I writhe and clench around you as I cry wantonly for you..."

Shifting his free hand to place it on Malik's tailbone, he rubbed it steadily, "Fuck me..." A hoarse whisper, "Malik."

At the murmured words Malik's temper flared, his hand coming up to run across his face to rid it of the moisture. His dark eyes flashed darker as he stared down at the assassin pinned beneath him. He ached to slap the man, and he considered just that as Altair continued to tease him. "Fuck you," he snarled, his teeth bared. He stood, looming over the assassin then reaching down and hauling him up by his robes then throwing him toward the rest area, letting him collapse into the cushions. "I will make you bleed, god damn novice." That strong hand once more shoved Altair down, ripping his clothes a bit as he wrestled them off the assassin then used them to tie his hands up over his head, rendering the man just that much more helpless under him. "Apologize. NOW," he roared.

Altair grinned as a delightful shiver of fear and excitement ran down his spine at the sight of Malik's expression. But he knew Malik - he would never hurt him too much. He was limp as Malik ripped his clothes off and tied his arms up.

Eager to play the role and rile Malik up further, he sat up and leaned against the wall, legs parting ever so slightly to expose himself. Altair sneered as Malik loomed ever closer, his expression dark and dangerous, "I apologize to no one."

"You are entirely too eager to make a complete whore of yourself, Malik snapped, planting his foot against one firm buttock and pushing Altair down hard before leaning down over him, his eyes narrowed. He wanted to humiliate the assassin, reduce him to the begging and pleading for forgiveness a true novice would do. At the continued obstinence though, Malik's hand reared back, coming down in a hard open-palmed slap on the assassin's rump.

Altair let out a yelp and recoiled at the sudden contact to his skin before arousal curled further into his belly, making his cock bob.

"F-fuck... you. Malik."

He wiggled his ass a little, aiming to incite Malik further. "I fucking. Apologize. To. No. One. Especially not to people who can't handle fucking me."

"Maybe I won't fuck you," Malik muttered, once more planting his foot against Altair's backside, leaning forward over him and reaching down to yank the assassin's head up by his hair. "No, I don't think I will. You're not even worth my time. Maybe..." He released Altair, then took down the drapes from the wall and wound them into hard ropes, lashing Altair's feet together, securing his arms over his head, rendering him helpless. He then strode back to his desk, letting Altair lay there for anyone to see should they happen into the bureau.

Altair's breath picked up in excitement and anticipation as Malik tied him up roughly. Then it dropped when Malik strode back to the desk.

"M-Malik?" Altair called out uncertainly.

Moments passed in silence as Altair worried his lower lip. Now what? He refused to beg or apologize. But Malik had just gone off like that...

"You ruined my map. You slowed down my work. You spit in my face literally and you refuse to apologize. You are the worst sort of novice," Malik snarled, cleaning the mess that he admitted only to himself was partially his fault. "You will lay there. Wait for someone to come in and see you and you will explain to them...You will explain why you are in such a position..." His eyes glinted evilly as he watched Altair wriggling on the floor, completely helpless.

Altair grunted as he tried to wiggle out of his bonds. He was dismayed, however, to find that Malik hadn't lost his touch at all.

He felt an edge of panic rise up at the mention of being left there to be discovered by others to be found but he swallowed it down. "Malik," he growled.

There was no reply.

An edge of uncertainty crept into his voice, "Malik?"

Unseen by Altair, Malik smiled faintly to himself. He could hear the man breaking down, hear his resolve crumbling. It gave him a sick sort of satisfaction as he laid out another map for himself, smoothing it then picking up a single white feather. His approach was silent until he stopped in Altair's blind spot and drew the feather up along the man's skin.

Altair wriggled and twisted on the ground, uncertainty and panic rising steadily in his chest. Where was Malik? Had he really gone too far with his teasing? A rare instance of panic overtook him and he began to yell for Malik.

And then, something light and feathery tickled his side.

Letting out a slightly pitchy and rather uncharacteristic yelp, Altair turned his head to the side to stare into amused ocher eyes.

Malik gave a quiet chuckle, dragging the feather across the other side, letting Altair writhe there in blatant arousal, panic and now ticklishness reducing him to a wriggling mess. "What was that, novice," he whispered, kneeling down with his lips just barely brushing Altair's ear, "I thought I was ineffectual...that I could not 'handle' you...and now here you are writing before me like a little hatchling."

Altair's breathing evened out as his panic subsided at the realization that Malik hadn't left. And the full force of his arousal hit him. Hips thrusting upwards, the tip of his cock leaking precum, and his side bowing towards and away from the feather, Altair whimpered, "Malik... please... it hurts."

"You refuse to give me a simple apology...now I refuse to give you your release," Malik whispered even as he grazed his nails along Altair's skin, his breath hot in the man's ear. He traced his tongue along the cup of it before standing once more. "Maybe..." he started thoughtfully, looking up at the skylight, "I should expose you for all of Jerusalem to see..."

Altair shuddered uncontrollably at the constant tickle of Malik's breath on his ear and the sensations Malik's grazing nails wrought. He flushed and felt an irrational surge of arousal at Malik's threat. F-fuck. That shouldn't have turned him on.

His eyes widened as Malik stood up. Was he going to leave again? Gritting his teeth, he mumbled, "Malik... my... apologies..."

Stretching his legs and arching his back contently, Malik once more eyed the skylight then dragged Altair up by the binding around his wrists, forcing him to stand then stumble on bound legs. "Yes, I think I might just do that." He was cut off though as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps on the rooftops. His brow twitched up slightly as he ran his hand down along Altair's sweltering skin. "Well well...we may have an audience after all..." His hand ran down to grasp the base of Altair's cock, stroking torturously slow.

* * *

><p>Ooo... cliffy. Please review to get the next installment of the combined efforts of SmileBot and me to spoof all those PWP out there. :D<p> 


End file.
